


发卡

by Danxi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxi/pseuds/Danxi
Summary: CP时期，糖
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon & Sherry Pauline | Cherry PuNK, Simon Jackson | Xenon/Sherry Pauline | Cherry PuNK





	发卡

在Sherry收下小熊项链之后，Simon的第二份小熊样式的礼物是四个发卡。  
是新年礼物。  
烟花之下，Simon也说不清是炸开的光映在了Sherry脸上，还是她真的脸红了，女孩一边微微咬着嘴讲“太明显了平常怎么戴嘛”，一边还是收下了。  
Simon感觉自己脸上也有点热，但还是努力保持住了冷静，护着她小心地随着观看完烟花散去的人们往外走去。  
余光看着走在他旁边的女孩，还有她也红着的耳廓，Simon满心只剩一个想法：  
真可爱。  
下次也送小熊相关好了。  
实在是……还想再看看这样的她。

新年之后，他们团也在固定合作的酒吧唱了一次歌。  
那天很嗨，结束后Simon和Sherry像往常一样留在后门一起抽了支烟。  
Simon很喜欢这样的时刻，不用说话也很舒服。远处路口车辆驶过的背景音下，朦胧的静谧都显得很亲密。他甚至觉得自己听到了女孩心跳的声音。  
一声一声。  
令人感到平静又幸福。

某一刻Sherry却忽然开口：  
“明天，要不要出来？”  
Simon立刻感谢后门的黑暗，毕竟自己此刻的笑可能有点傻，不太想让她看到。  
“好啊，想去哪里？”  
“唔……去电玩城？”  
Simon现在又有点希望Sherry能看到自己下垂的嘴角了。因为电玩城是他们团的团体固定项目。  
他顿了一下，才回应道：“那等会儿跟他们两个说一声……”  
Sherry却打断了他话：  
“不用啦，就我们。”  
Simon觉得自己心脏简直坐了一趟过山车……！实在掩饰不了也不想掩饰自己的好心情，他凑过去亲了一下女孩的脸颊，笑着说：  
“好。”

第二天他提前到了，却看到Sherry来的比他更早，此刻正背对着他玩夹娃娃。  
他没有打扰她，走到她右边等她玩完。  
结果当然是Miss。  
Simon很自然地接过手玩起来，一局就夹到了里面的小熊。  
他弯腰拿起小熊，转身准备递给Sherry，这才看到她今天发型和往常很不一样。  
Sherry放下了马尾，披着的头发二八分，左边一小部分刘海用发卡别住梳向脑后，一连别了四个，全是小熊样式的。  
正是他送她的新年礼物。  
Sherry注意到他在看发卡，脸颊于是微微泛起红，但她还是迎上他的目光，轻声问：  
“好看吗？”

早上还不算多的电玩城角落里，一排娃娃机的尽头，一个男生举起手里的小熊，挡住了他凑向另一个女孩的脸。  
小熊的遮挡下，无人看到他们做了什么。  
被突然袭击的Sherry半天才回神。  
她只觉得Simon带笑的声音凑得好近，温热的气息喷在她唇侧，有点痒。他碰了碰她连成一排的小熊发卡，笑着说：  
“不止好看，还过分可爱。”  
他说完后退一步，把手里的战利品小熊递给Sherry，可是女孩接过后他却没有收回手，只是问她：“走吗？”  
于是Sherry牵过面前的手，很开心地笑起来：“走吧！去玩！”

【END】


End file.
